3 noun stories
by Yakall
Summary: A series were I base stories of a 3 random generated nouns.
1. Curiosity, music, and octopus

**Curiosity **

**music**

**octopus**

So I was searching through the internet for writing prompts. I couldn't find anything I wanted to do. I kept on looking and I found something where you used 3 nouns to base a story on so I'm going to do it. I will try to make them longer than my fictober stuff, (my goal will be at least 750 words But hopefully it will be more like 1000) also I'm abandoning that because a) it's November b) I lost interest in it. So hope you like it!

Tylie was Bracken's youngest sister and she loved to explore. She was adventurous and loved to get messy. Her sisters always teased her about it but Bracken supported her in it. He always told her "people who are curious get things done and find new ways to do them" Bracken was her favorite sibling she felt like she could really say what Evers on her mind and he would always listen.

Strolling through a hallway she had never been in she was admiring a cool painting that she wish she had the skills to paint. The new castle had so many halls that she hadn't been through them all, and it seemed like there was a new one every day. She was on her way to the kitchen but she paused when she heard some strange music. With her curiosity peaked she eavesdropped. It was strange it sounded like no music she had heard before she didn't recognize the instrument and it sounded bubbly.

She could just imagine she was underwater, swimming through the ocean. The water was a bright blue like it was in the tropical seas. Bubbles streamed past her in every direction. She swam past all sorts of animals. Her favorite one was a creature with a little nose that peaked out about an inch and reminded her of a pig nose. It's head was a perfect circle and had short soft fuzzy hair on it like peach fuzz. It had ears like an elephant and a body that was an oblong shape. It had little flippers almost like wings coming out of its back.

She imagined a big purple octopus fighting a seahorse. Back and forth they battled. The fight was epic, like nothing she had seen before. Big tentacles slashing. The seahorse expertly dodging and weaving through said tentacles.

She opened the door a little bit and she was glad it didn't squeak. Inside was Bracken blowing and strumming some sort of contraption. "Hey What is that?"

"This is an instrument I created. I was inspired while visiting Earth. There was this musician that had a drum on his back, a harmonica in his mouth, those one metal things on drums that ding I forgot what thy were called. The man was playing several instruments all at once! I decided that I was going to make something just like it."

"I love it! Can you make me one?"

Brynn walked in and asked "what is going on in here?"

"Brackens new instrument!" Tylie said excitedly.

"You guys need to stop with all this nonsense"

"People like you are no fun" Tylie grumbled.

"Eh she's probably right I mean how embarrassing would it be if the kingdom found out there prince and one of the princesses were having fun?!" Bracken mock-gasped.

"Ugh"

After Brynn left Tylie remembered why she was going to the kitchen in the first place "hey Bracken I have this idea I want to make. You up for it?"

"Always"

"Ok follow me"

She led him into the kitchen and told him the plan they were going to try to make a new dessert. She wanted to make something that had lemon and strawberry in it.

"Ooh What if we added a little lime in there."

"Ok"

In the end they made lemon flavored dough and put it in one of the paper cupcake liners. Next they had strawberry chunks and strawberry sauce and lime juice. They put it in the oven"

When they were testing it they agreed that, that one was the best (one above Also I don't know if it would taste good or not but you know this is my imagination)

"Well I tho k we could call that a success" Bracken said. He had flour smeared on his face.

"Ya and no one came in and told us we should stop having fun!" Bracken grinned in response. "Can we show it too someone?"

"Ya I don't think anyone in the castle would want to There all too 'busy'. What if we took it to fablehaven?"

Tylie was so exited she had heard so much about it but never had actually go there.

So off to Fablehaven they went.


	2. Talent sheep wind

talent

sheep

wind

I don't own fablehaven

I definite didnt hit my word goal but i feel that if i add something it would ruin it.

NG was inspired by my head cold.

Lying on the couch Seth was half-asleep. He was tired but he couldn't fall asleep. He tried counting sheep. One sheep, two sheep, three sheep, but his thoughts drifted elsewhere. Normally Seth could fall asleep on demand. Some would call it one of his special talents but there was something about being sick that he just couldn't do it when he needed it.

He was coughing and sneezing like nobody's business. To make matters worse there was a storm going on outside. Heavy rain was pounding. He loved the rain but this rain was threatening to tare something down and it remakes of destruction. The wood creaked, tree branches banging against windows they cast looming shadows inside. The howling wind cutting and slicing through everything in its way.

To say he wasn't a little intimidated would be wrong. He was confused his thoughts were muddy his movements slow. He was living in slow motion. Everything was slow except for the raging storm. He wanted to drift off into sleep to escape the horrible noise, but it wouldn't let him. He fought for sleep with every ounce of strength left in him. He twisted and turned until his blankets got to tangled around him. Trying to kick them off because he was hot he just made it worse. He was trapped in a cocoon of his making.

Laying on that couch stuck there was what Seth had been doing for what felt like forever. He wanted to go play football with the satyrs. Or explore the woods. Maybe drag Bracken into trouble. He didn't have the strength for any of it. Oh how he longed to even walk around.

Seth woke up to the sweet smell of rain. He sat up and rubbed away the sleep in his eyes. Sometime during the night he had fallen asleep. He had had a dreamless sleep and now he felt refreshed. He looked out the window and saw a fresh clean world waiting just for him.


End file.
